White Hills
by Rukiabi
Summary: One mute winter day, before freshly fallen snow stood a boy. I'll be waiting... OneShot TyKa hints


Rukiabi: Enjoy the TyKa hints.

Disclaimer: All characters of Beyblade are © of Aoki Takao.

White Hills

Cold, white, snow, these were only a few words out of countless many that would have described the day before the city. For the past few weeks, it had been raining winter down upon the people in their imperturbable houses. The once busy street, filled with the laughter of children recently released from the prison bars of school, was now replaced with a strip of bleak ice. It filmed the hard, black tar with its blind gloss rendering automobiles, bicycles, scooters, and other such contraptions useless. Without the people, the air was empty with silence and the street stood frozen in time as it waited for _the one_ to pass by it once again.

Numerous students bustled through the excited hallways, in a nearby school. A group of girls on one end of the hall stood in a circle, gossiping about all the latest rage and trends, as well as the teachers, and assignments they had to do, while a group of boys on the other end shouted out the scores of the hockey teams that they had watched on TV the other night. On some other days, there might have been Frisbees or even footballs thrown from one end of the hall to the other. But throughout the whole hallway, everyone kept to themselves as they got ready to leave for home.

"So, yeah, and then he put cat into the dryer!"

"Oh my god!"

"The poor thing!"

"Did it… die?"

"Well-" The chestnut haired girl was just about to continue until she felt a ghostly hand brush its fingers across her arm, just below the elbow.

"Ah…" The girl had almost gasped.

"What's wrong Hilary?" One of girl's friends asked in concern.

Hilary had turned to look over her shoulder, expecting to find the culprit of the deed, but there was no one…. Except the long, white wavering feelings of the past.

"Oh… is it _him_?" The friend pointed to what looked like the back of a dark, blue haired boy wearing a long white winter coat, walking away from them. He wore a very long scarf that must have been a little less than twice his height when completely unfurled. And the scarf danced its lifeless hands across all that they had passed, snaring a piece of memory from everyone.

"He _always_ wears that scarf." Spoke up another friend. "I've never seen him take it off before!"

"Yeah, I heard he even wears it during the summer! Ah, I'd never be able to stay that hot for so long!" The first friend spoke up again.

"Why do you think he wears it all the time anyway?"

"Maybe it was from a girlfriend."

"Aw, that's so romantic!"

"Now guys..." Hilary puffed out her cheeks, a tinge of red painted the bridge of her nose. "We were talking about the cat, remember? And besides, I don't think you should talk about him like that. Rumors might start if you guys keep on gossiping. We should just leave him alone." She looked back down the hallway where the boy had walked down just seconds ago.

"He has his own reasons."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Everything has a reason. The day had a reason to reveal its wintry hide. The sky had a reason to snow tiny, delicate droplets of ice shavings from its warring clouds. The hills had a reason to hide its greenery underneath the bleached coat of crystallized water. Waiting. Everything was waiting for their future to defrost the frozen sands of time.

A shard of the hourglass was broken off as a teenage boy trudged through the thick layer of snow on the streets. He moved forward without slowing down or stopping to rest but neither did he speed up to reach his home, where the warmth from the furnaces would chase away the cold from his cheeks, much faster. He was in no hurry. The streets cried in echo from the trudging sound of boots against snow. It was a cheering for the future which had come to pass for them.

The boy turned at the next corner of the street and continued to walk forwards. He passed by many bland houses and a few other students walking home, their breaths of joy tickled his ears. His scarf, having been worn for so long, caught the entrails of their laughter with its frayed tips. Soon his walk became like a routine, one step before the other almost as if they had a life of their own. They knew exactly where they were going. And soon the surroundings changed little by little for the bushels of greenery grew taller and taller as he continued forward.

His steps began to lessen as he neared a wide, open area that had once been layered with sweet, emerald grass. Now it was sheathed in a fragile coating of January. His scarf, even through so many years, continued to reflect pure, undaunted white as it glided through the crisp cold air, past a slide, past a set of swings, over a deserted sandbox, and between the peppermint scented pine of slumbering trees. In the center of the park, the boy stood alone in reticence. It seemed as if an eternity had passed before, one by one, uncountable snowflakes drifted down from the heavens, swirling around the boy in inarticulate tranquility.

The boy turned himself in circles in amidst the dancing white petals of winter, his ribbon-like scarf swirling around his frame in rippling white hills. Slowing to a stop, he raised out both his hands to catch the faint remembrance of the past.

'_I'm going away… far away…_

_and I might not… _

_we may never see each other again. _

_But I want you to have this.'_

"_Will you come back to me?"_ was what he had wanted to say, but he knew that they both knew it didn't need to be said.

'_One day… I'll be back for it.'_

The boy brought his arms close around himself, hugging the snow, white-ed scarf into his embrace. _I'll wait forever for you…_

"Kai."


End file.
